Guerra de voluntades
by tandemX
Summary: Adora se da cuenta que no puede ganar si no tiene una estrategia a partir de ver todo el panorama, si no quiere perder en la guerra deberá pensar mas y no depender tanto de She ra
1. Chapter 1

**_Y aquí está el Prólogo de una historia corta de She ra y las princesas de poder, tengo poco que empecé (y termine) de ver la serie y me gusta como desarrollaron a los personajes así que cuando me llego la idea de esta historia dije ¿Por qué no?_**

**_Empieza justo donde termina la tercera temporada, espero que no sean más de 3 capítulos que serán más largos que el prologo_**

**_Y aunque creo que ya lo saben menciono que She ra y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la batalla y activación fallida del portal, ambos bandos tomaron una especie de descanso donde los ataques era bastante leves, solo por mera costumbre. No se le podía llamar paz, pero era un momento tranquilo.

El incidente con el portal le dio una nueva perspectiva a Adora, el ver todo lo que pudo suceder por culpa de Catra la hizo reflexionar en como avanzaba la guerra y de lo que era capaz su amiga o tal vez ex amiga.

Realmente sobre sus hombros cargaba mucha responsabilidad, no por decisión propia, pero al final caía en ella al ser She ra y no podía ignorarlo, tenia que empezar a pensar mejor en sus actos y estrategias, después de todo tenia bastante apoyo y consejos de parte de las princesas, el concejo de guerra, Light Hope, la reina Angella y se podría decir que hasta madame Razz. Con tanta responsabilidad y apoyo debía hacer algo, debía pensar mejor su estrategia no para ganarle a los hordianos y no para vencer a Catra, debía pensar en como detener la guerra, aunque suene lógico ese debía ser su objetivo, a pesar de su entrenamiento táctico y militar no lo había pensado así, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo no la habían dejado pensar claro en que debía hacer, pero con este periodo de calma pudo poner algunos pensamientos en orden.

-Debo tener una estrategia -dijo en voz alta en parte para reafirmar sus intenciones, y en parte porque le gustaba hacerlo desde que tenía un cuarto para ella sola -, debo detener la guerra no solo ser She ra, no es necesario detener a Catra… - detuvo un momento su monologo- Catra… si se acaba la guerra no es necesario detenerla ni convencerla que cambie de bando – ahí termino de hablar y Adora se sumió en sus pensamientos, ya tenia sus objetivos mas claros


	2. Chapter 2

Unas pocas semanas duro el periodo tranquilo entre la horda y los rebeldes después del incidente con el portal, ambos bandos se habían recuperado y estaban listos para seguir adelante por lo cual los rebeldes se mantenían a la defensiva, a la espera de un ataque en cualquier momento sabiendo que la horda ya debería haber curado a los heridos y reorganizado a sus tropas.

Y así fue, la horda ataco un pueblo cercano al bosque susurrante probablemente para tener una base que facilitara la exploración del bosque y el saqueo a las ruinas de los primeros que se encuentran ahí. El ataque iba bastante bien para los invasores, un pequeño pueblo indefenso que sería conquistado fácilmente, a menos de que llegara She ra con las princesas para defenderlo, justo como sucedía en cada ataque y que esta vez no fue la excepción, al ver el humo a lo lejos Adora y el escuadrón de mejores amigos junto con las princesas que seguían en luna brillante fueron al lugar para defenderlo.

Los invasores no eran muchos pero llevaban tanques y algunos robots de ataque, suficiente para conquistar un pueblo de ese tamaño, además de ir liderados por la capitana Catra que insistió en ir no solo para supervisar sino también como una de las muchas oportunidades de pelear contra She ra y encargarse de que su plan se llevara a cabo con éxito, por lo que al escuchar el alboroto supo de inmediato que ya habían llegado y dejo su puesto para dirigirse hacia donde She ra se encontraba, o esa era la idea hasta que vio que era Adora la que llegaba con el grupo.

Tal vez la tomamos por sorpresa y no alcanzo a transformarse- se dijo en voz baja mientras la seguía con la mirada esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre ella y empezar el ataque.

El grupo corría mientras hacían un rápido reconocimiento y Adora y Glimmer daban indicaciones a las princesas y a Bow para salvar a los habitantes que seguían en el pueblo y para concentrar a las tropas hordianas y frenar su avance. Mientras le daba las ultimas indicaciones a Mermista y Frosta de ir a la zona en llamas para extinguir el fuego que se acercaba al bosque oyo la voz característica de su ex mejor amiga

Hey Adora- dijo en su tono habitual saltando hacia Adora, aterrizando en sus hombros tirándola al suelo y haciendo una acrobacia para caer detrás de ella de pie - ¿Me extrañabas? Apenas hace unos días peleamos juntas y tu ya …- se detuvo al ver como Adora se levantaba y tomaba su espada, la cual había caido junto a ella cuando la derribo. Era justo lo que esperaba Catra, el saludarla, dar el primer golpe y empezar a pelear contra She ra pero en cambio al ponerse en pie dio un silbido extraño y continuo corriendo rodeando a Catra y dejándola perpleja, parpadeo un par de veces y al voltear hacia donde había salido corriendo la rubia cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe en la mejilla.

En el suelo y a punto de levantarse para contra atacar cae de nuevo siendo aprisionada por una red, aun sorprendida todo esto hace click al voltear y ver a la princesa brillitos que debió ser quien dio el primer golpe y al arquero que obviamente fue el de la red.

¡Pero qué demonios! – les grito desde el suelo tratando de liberarse de la red como en otras ocasiones

Tranquila que vas a estar ahí un buen rato, las cuerdas son mas resistentes que la última vez…

Así es, las mejores cuerdas de luna brillante – interrumpió Bow con una sonrisa y un brillo de orgullo en los ojos, que tuvo que cambiar al recibir una mirada seria de parte de Glimmer por haberla interrumpido – así que no te resistas y no intentes nada raro – dijo apuntándole con el arco

¡Si! Así que mejor pórtate bien y no trates de escapar – termino de decir la princesa apareciendo brillos en sus puños para que el punto quedara claro

Catra no los interrumpió y se limitó solo a soltar un bufido ya que habían terminado con su intento de intimidación, hizo un esfuerzo para romper la red y no pudo, al parecer era cierto que habían mejorado sus cuerdas.

Tal parece que los rebeldes aprendieron que son unos inútiles y mejoraron sus armas por mi – dijo en burla para distraerlos y que no pudieran notar que empezaba a rasgar con sus garras la red desde atrás a la altura de su espalda baja, sin mucho éxito ya que si era mucho mas resistente el nuevo material, eso le llevaría mas tiempo de lo que esperaba

Esta a punto de soltar mas insultos para ganar tiempo cuando escucharon una explosión seguida de algunos gritos, una nube de humo y varios soldados hordianos huyendo. Antes de poder gritarles que no se retiraran vio como Escorpia salía de la nube de humo junto con los soldados, siendo señal de que ya habían sido derrotados. Los soldados que habían salido corriendo empujaron a Bow y Glimer separándolos de Catra, esta vio su oportunidad ahí pero no podía terminar de cortar las cuerdas, por suerte para ella a pesar de no haberse podido liberar Escorpia la levanto del suelo y cargándola como si fuera un costal huyo con ella en el hombro.

El plan no funciono y por la ubicación de la explosión y la columna de humo que se elevaba Catra supo que habían destruido el robot que llevaban para que se adentrara al bosque y robara piezas del templo. Dio un profundo suspiro y se resigno a ser salvada por Escorpia, era humillante que la llevara asi pero podría regañarla ya qe estuvieran a una distancia prudente de las princesas.

Malditas princesas- dijo en voz baja al voltear hacia donde se estaban reuniendo con Glimer y Bow revisando si todos estaban bien- Adora… - fue lo último que murmuro al verla llegar en su forma normal y dedicarle una mirada fugaz e ir con el grupo de princesas

Escorpia la cargo pensando que tal vez se había desmayado ya que dejo de forcejear y no hizo ningún ruido en todo el camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaba varios días evitando a Hordak y lidiando con las constantes derrotas, estaba cansada y agotada, estaba enloqueciendo. Ella era una estratega, ella era la capitana que logro hacer que la Horda avanzara a pasos enormes en la conquista de Etheria a pesar de She ra; y ahora había perdido batallas, terreno, provisiones y muchos de los poblados que habían conquistado sin que la poderosa guerrera se apareciera, bueno al menos en su forma mágica, por que Adora estuvo en cada batalla al lado de las demás princesas peleando, ayudando a los civiles y milagrosamente sin ser alcanzada por Catra que siempre era interceptada por alguna de las princesas en un ataque conjunto. Era demasiado tener que aceptar que unas cuantas princesas pudieran detenerla y que no haya podido pelear contra She ra ¡ni siquiera contra Adora!

Había llegado al punto de no solo evitar a Hordak, también Scorpia estuvo distanciada ya que no tenía ni el ánimo ni las energías para tratar con ella por lo que comenzó a mandarla a dirigir misiones menores o hasta innecesarias pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que tratar con su amabilidad extrema y asfixiante.

Estaba en un estrés constante que la hacía ir a misiones cada vez más improvisadas y pequeñas, era necesario dejar de perder terreno además de que ir a pelear le servía para desahogarse un poco, hasta que le ganaban las princesas y tenía que huir.

Por eso había planeado esta misión, poner un campamento en un camino que conectaba 3 pueblos, tener ahí un puesto de vigilancia haría que los habitantes tuvieran que tomar los caminos alternos que eran más peligrosos y los harían perder un día de viaje por lo difícil del terreno. No era un gran logro tener ese campamento pero después podría justificar esa decisión, lo que necesitaba era salir y no regresar derrotada.

\- Capitana el norte y oeste están libres, del sur aun no recibimos reporte y al este iremos en cuanto la tropa que salió al sur regrese- informo un soldado después de haber hecho el saludo militar con algo de miedo, esta vez era una tropa conformada en su mayoría por novatos, como no era una misión de riesgo y los soldados se quedarían en el sitio Catra decidió llevar a los nuevos, además así ellos no notarían que no se trataba de un sitio de poca importancia

\- Ustedes comiencen a descargar el equipo y a instalar el campamento, cuando lleguen los demás que se queden a ayudar y a hacer guardia, yo me encargare de inspeccionar el este – contesto mientras revisaba sus uñas y le restaba importancia. Inspeccionar los alrededores le serviría para caminar un poco, estirarse y alejarse de los novatos un rato.

El soldado solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con el campamento.

En el este y en el sur no había nada, la inspección solo se realizó para que los novatos llevaran a cabo todo el protocolo así que inspeccionar el este sería tan fácil como dar un paseo, sin contratiempos, o al menos ese era el plan, pero como todos los planes que había hecho en los últimos meses algo tenía que fallar y así fue; a los 10 minutos de caminar hacia el este los encontró el arquero, princesa brillitos y Adora.

Podía ser buena o mala suerte, debía ver la situación para saber si era una oportunidad o solo su mala suerte. Hora de vigilar se dijo a si misma mientras subía a un árbol sin hacer ruido, tener la agilidad de un gato tiene varias ventajas.

Por instinto sus ojos se posaron primero en Adora, la miro y por unos segundos su mente quedo en blanco, no la estaba analizando ni pensando en cómo atacarla solo la miro, fueron solo unos segundos pero fueron los segundos más tranquilos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Había aguantado la respiración sin darse cuenta y soltó todo el aire que tenía al notarlo, enseguida se dijo a si misma que no la habían notado que podía estar tranquila

\- Relajate, no son tan brillantes como para saber que estoy aquí – dijo en un susurro para si misma al tiempo que volvia a mirar a Adora, esta vez haciendo la inspección habitual en la que revisaba si llevaba la espada o algún objeto que pareciera mágico o interesante, la espada si, objeto mágico no… la espada, no sabía si la traería con ella, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a She ra era una posibilidad que rondaba su cabeza.

\- Bien Adora sin nada interesante, veamos a brillitos – se dijo para darle una vista rápida a Glimer – nada, nunca me sorprendes princesita. Y vamos a ver al arquero – una revisión un poco más minuciosa a Bow – mmm para ser honesta con él siempre es difícil saber si tiene algo de interés, siempre tiene cosas extrañas ese tipo – se froto la barbilla pensando – ¿será así de extraña toda la gente de luna brillante o solo los que se juntan con las princesas? – se preguntó a sí misma, pocas veces le prestaba mucha atención al nuevo amigo de Adora y a las otras princesas – además de nunca se cubre el abdomen ¿¡Qué clase de armadura deja expuesto así el abdomen!? – seguía discutiendo consigo misma hasta que la conversación que tenían los 3 espiados le llamo la atención

-… y como tu relación con Catra era muy fuerte pensé que podría ser un problema – antes de esto Catra no escucho que decía Glimmer pero la frase hizo que prestara atención a lo que decían

\- Yo también tenía dudas sobre esto, debo admitir que me preocupaba mucho que pudiera afectarte Adora, después de todo eran muy unidas y un lazo de amistad así de fuerte no es fácil de ignorar – decía Bow apoyando el argumento de Glimer

Los 3 estaban recogiendo unas bayas de los arbustos mientras hablan parecía que ese era el objetivo de estar en el bosque y probablemente la plática fue solo para pasar el rato aunque con estos últimos comentarios se vio como cambio un poco el ánimo de la rubia, no fue enojo ni tristeza, solo un pequeño respingo cuando Bow menciono el lazo de amistad.

\- Chicos entiendo que se preocupen por mi, – un leve suspiro nada más, a ojos de cualquiera se veía neutral, a ojos de alguien que la conoce bien se ve cansada – Catra y yo crecimos juntas, nuestra amistad fue de lo mejor que he tenido – las orejas de Catra de movieron de forma inconsciente y apretó su agarre a la rama donde estaba – pero recuerden que tengo una misión, una guerra que hay que detener.


	4. Chapter 4

Una respuesta digna de un soldado pensaron Bow y Glimmer al escucharla, sin embargo no había mucho que decir sobre eso, de alguna forma era la respuesta que esperaban con lo que Bow soltó algo entre un suspiro y un bufido de resignación acompañado de un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada a Glimer que tenia una expresión muy parecida a la de el, ellos ya habían hablado de la relación de Adora con su ex amiga y actual enemiga, se imaginaban que para ella era doloroso estar en bandos contrarios sin embargo la rubia casi no lo mencionaba, sin embargo querían preguntar una vez mas ya que su actitud había sido mas seria de lo normal.

\- - Claro – contesto Glimer mientras caminaba hasta ponerse al lado de Bow – y lo lograremos, confiamos en ti y en todas las demás – le dio una sonrisa a Adora y coloco su mano en el hombro de Bow – vamos a adelantarnos para ver como va todo – Adora asintió en silencio y Glimmer supo que acerto en querer darle un tiempo a solas – alcánzanos en cuanto termines aquí – y desapareció dejando una nube de brillos donde estaban.

El campo se quedo casi en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento al pasar entre los arboles y un crujido que no había notado hasta ese momento, no podía identificar que era por lo que volteo hacia atrás para ser sorprendida por una figura cayendo frente a ella de forma ágil y rápida que solo le dio tiempo de levantar los brazos en guardia

-¿Catra? – dijo con genuina sorpresa, no la esperaba ahí y menos así, siempre fue de llevar a cabo ataques sorpresa contra el enemigo o en el caso de Adora brincar primero sobre ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta podría no ser muy brillante pero era algo que no entendía, si fuera a atacarla ya estaría en el piso con la felina encima

No recibió respuesta, solo una mirada penetrante de parte de Catra que permanecía de pie frente a ella flexionando las manos y estirándolas como si estuviera retrayendo las garras y guardándolas sin estarlas retrayendo, se veía mas bien ansiosa.

\- - Dime que haces aquí – insistió la rubia ahora con mas seguridad y su mano dirigiéndose al mango de su espada pero regresando a medio camino para volver a estar en guardia

\- - Si que eso es – dijo al fin la felina con un claro tono amargo – ahora eres demasiado buena como para necesitar tu estúpida espada mágica y a Shera – le grito inclinándose un poco hacia ella – estamos aquí solas y yo no soy una amenaza para ti, no necesitas transformarte para ganarme, ¿es eso? ¿eres demasiado buena para esto?

Eso sacudió la mente de Adora por un segundo, podía esperarse una emboscada o un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo pero no una confrontación así, no recordaba haber visto a Catra tan enojada antes, o tal vez nunca contra ella. Pero mantuvo la guardia y solo dio una mirada rápida hacia su lado derecho evaluando si había alguna forma de salir de ahí.

\- - ¿Eres demasiado buena como para enfrentarme y aun asi piensas en huir? – le reclamo al ver que había desviado la vista para ver el camino que había detrás de ella – anda, contesta – al no recibir una respuesta no pudo soportarlo y soltó un gruñido y un arañazo a la cara de Adora que apenas y la alcanzo ya que pudo dar un pequeño giro que le ayudo a aminorar el daño, en cambio desbalanceó un poco a Catra y la dejo a apenas un paso de distancia de la rubia, cosa que la hizo enojar mas.

La felina se veía tan salvaje que un leve escalofrió recorrió a Adora al casi no reconocer a su amiga en la cara de la mujer que tenia enfrente, este sentimiento la preocupo mucho y supo que no podía dejarla así, tal vez no era la mejor idea pero no podía hacer otra cosa. En un movimiento rápido avanzo hacia Catra y le aplico una llave pasando su brazo por el cuello, posicionándose detrás de ella y pegándola a su cuerpo, una llave básica de la horda pero que pensó podría funcionar gracias a que siempre ha sido mas fuerte y que al parecer Catra estaba en un estado de ira que entorpecía sus movimientos. La felina forcejeo un poco pero no pudo soltarse, al parecer Adora acertó.

\- - Cálmate – dijo apretándole un poco el cuello esperando que la otra dejara de forcejear, cosa que no le resulto por que solo hizo que se retorciera mas – por favor, cálmate y podremos hablar – con su segundo intento de calmarla noto como la otra se tenso y dejo de moverse

\- - No hay de que hablar – contesto cortante aun tensa – suéltame – acto seguido se arremolino aun con la llave en su cuello, esperando poder salir aunque sin éxito

\- - No, quiero que hablemos

\- - No hay de que hablar, lo dejaste muy claro con tus nuevos amigos yo no valgo nada para ti – se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo pero salió de su boca sin pensar y al parecer algo causo en Adora por que aflojo un poco su agarre al escucharlo

\- No… yo no…

\- - Los escuche, estaba en un árbol y lo escuche perfectamente – ambas estaban quietas, Catra seguía atrapada por Adora en una llave de la que ahora podría salir sin dificultad pero ya no trataba, solo se quedo ahí y termino de decir lo que tenía que decir – primero te fuiste, tu misión es lo único que importa, encontraste esa espada mágica que hizo que te fueras a ser la heroína, a pelear contra todo lo que conocíamos, a pelear por el otro bando pero ahora – hizo una pausa y tomo aire, sus ojos ardían y estaban llorosos pero tenia que seguir – ahora ya no usas tu estúpida espada, ya no te transformas y solo te burlas de mi – su voz era amarga y triste, pensó que eso saldría lleno de ira pero no podía, no tenia la fuerza para eso

\- - Catra yo no, eso no es – Adora dio un suspiro que golpeo las orejas y nuca de Catra, acto seguido soltó el agarre del cuello de la felina y poso una mano en su hombro y tomo aire, fueron unos segundos en silencio pero pareció eterno para las dos. Tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente, necesitaba calmarse un poco – No es lo que piensas, no es lo que crees, pero quiero que pongas atención, escúchame como un favor a la amistad que tuvimos – con esto hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible en el hombro de Catra con el que la giro para verse cara a cara

La felina no dijo nada con palabras pero el hecho de no irse ni atacar decía mucho, estaba dispuesta a quedarse y oírla

\- - Desde que tengo memoria estuvimos juntas, inseparables a pesar de todo lo que se vive en la horda, simplemente no puedes pedirme que describa nuestra relación después de todo lo que vivimos juntas – una leve sonrisa apareció y se desvaneció rápido de su rostro – no hay forma de que ni tu ni yo lo neguemos pero es cierto, tu eres importante para mi y se que yo lo era para ti. Pero estamos en una guerra en bandos contrarios y a pesar de que yo realmente lo deseaba, era lo que mas quería, y te lo pedí tu no quisiste venir conmigo. –tuvo que aclararse la garganta pero no iba a detenerse, tenía la atención de su ex mejor amiga y no podría tener otra oportunidad así tan fácil – me dolió realmente me dolió seguir sin ti pero no puedo dejar a la rebelión y a los pueblos bajo los ataques de la horda, no puedo perder. Esta es una guerra y hay gente muriendo, no puedo dejar que la horda gane, tu acabas de decirme que ya no me transformo por que me burlo de ti y eso no es así

\- - Te he visto, no te transformas y ganas, ni siquiera he podido acercarme a ti – dijo con un hilo de voz negándose a llorar pero con la necesidad de echárselo en cara – es una burla para mi, me evitas y te paseas sin usar tu magia y destruyes mis planes

\- - No es eso, y no es solo por ti, necesito que me entiendas, no puedo dejar que Hordak gane pero no quiero que la guerra siga y tampoco quiero pelear contra ti – se formó un silencio incomodo, ella no pensó decirlo nunca y Catra no esperaba escuchar algo así – elegiste un bando y yo el otro, sin embargo yo no elegí ser tu enemiga y quiero que lo sepas, hace poco lo descubrí y decidí que peleare por detener esta guerra. Shera es una gran guerrera pero no siempre es necesaria, con una buena estrategia puedo no utilizarla y lograr los objetivos de cada sitio, además así no tenemos que pelear – un movimiento rápido de sorpresa de las orejas de Catra y Adora de llevo la mano derecha a acariciarse el brazo izquierdo les indico a ambas que ese fue un toque a fibras sensibles de ambas – tal vez no lo sepas pero he notado como me miras cuando soy Shera y no me gusta. Puede que no te unas a nosotros pero pienso acabar esta guerra, y entonces ya no habrá bandos y cuando todo eso pase no quiero que me mires así.

De nuevo un silencio entre las dos solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Solo se miraban procesando todo, una no esperaba una confesión así y la otra no esperaba que su amiga se quedara a escucharla.

No era incomodo pero tan poco era como en el pasado cuando podían pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntas y sin tener que decirse una palabra, solo teniendo la compañía de la otra.

\- - Entonces, ya esta dicho, gracias por escucharme – rompió el silencio la rubia – tal vez no te unas a nosotros pero aun asi recuerda, yo ganare y lo hare por nosotras, quiero que todo esto acabe para que no haya bandos, para ser libre y que podamos ser amigas de nuevo – dicho esto sonrio, fue una sonrisa honesta que tomo desprevenida a Catra que seguía procesando todo lo dicho – Adios Catra – se despidió dándose la vuelta y se fue caminando, sabia que no la atacaría.

Y eso fue todo, salio del claro sin esperar una respuesta a su despedida. La capitana de la fuerza la vio irse y un sentimiento extraño la invadio; una mezcla de calma y tristeza le lleno el pecho pero un ligero calor empezó a mezclarse también, estaba un poco confundida en como las palabras de la rubia la habían puesto triste y al mismo tiempo le dieron una pequeña calidez a los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza desde hace unos meses. Su amiga tenía un plan, tenía esperanzas.

\- - Suerte con eso – dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios, sabia que no podía oírla, solo asi se animaría a decirlo en voz alta. Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar al campamento, después de todo había una guerra que luchar

Y asi finaliza esta historia, tenia ganas de escribir algo como esto en la que se ven ciertos puntos de vista de Adora y Catra al pelear con su mejor amiga que al final resulto ser su alma gemela, amor de su vida o como lo quieran ver.

Algo que siempre note en la serie es que ambas se contenían mucho al pelear (asi es Catra también se contenía demasiado, simplemente en el capítulo del baile pudo aventar a Adora y ya pero no, prefirió seguir peleando/bailando/burlándose cuando se está destruyendo el castillo de hielo) Ademas ambas fueron criadas para ser soldado, por eso veian natural el tener un bando y pelear por el.

En fin ojala les haya gustado y sino pues también me pueden decir, pienso escribir unas 2 historias mas aprovechando información y huecos que dejo el final de la serie. Dudas, quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas :D


End file.
